


Slade Robin Week

by Eliana_debrey



Series: SladeJay series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of Whipping, Mention of torture, Multi, Nudity, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, intersex omega, marking bite, mention character death, non con marking, sex slave Dick Grayson, sex slave Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Day 1: Reluctant SoulmatesDay 2: (After) the Bad Guys WinDay 3: SlaveryDay 4: SkipDay 5:What do you want from me?Day 6: Earth-3/Evil BatsDay 7: SoulmarksDay 8: Free day!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, hinted Tim Drake/Slade Wilson, unrequited Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeJay series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110806
Comments: 58
Kudos: 169
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	1. I hear your voice is so close Why are you playing with my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's late but it's here! Here we go with the Slade Robin Week (I'll mostly post about Jason and Slade)!  
> Hope you'll enjoy it, today we start with reluctant soulmates!  
> See you tomorrow, or in the comments, or in the Whumptober!  
> Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How old are you, Agent?”
> 
> “Too young for a rundown hitman,”

He can’t feel his nose because of the wind, it feels like it’s dripping but it’s not, Jason rubs it anyway. His cigarette is almost entirely consummated but he drags on it steadily, rubs his hands together to warm his fingers once again. His coat is open letting the cold air in, making him shiver but he can’t close it if he wants to move his arms, he needs to buy a new one.  
He closes his eyes, his head is bent back to bump against the back of the bench. He hears someone walking behind him, the shoes making pebbles sing. It comes from behind the wire fence, a guard, or a prisoner. The man behind him clears his throat.

“Special Agent Todd, it’s been a long time,” comes the sultry voice. Jason opens one eye and sees Roman Sionis’ face upside down.

“Sionis, can’t say it’s a pleasure,” Jason answers. The man in front of him touches his chest as if Jason had physically jabbed him.

“That’s not very nice.”

“What can I say? I’m not nice,” Jason answers, his voice dropping a bit deeper. He stands up to face the man. Jason sits against the back of the bench, one hand in his coat.

“Why are you here, agent?” Sionis asks.

“Don’t you have anything more important to do? Run around the field? I heard you’re in solitary these days, Roman, not getting outside much, are we?”

“Aw, you check on how I’m doing here. That’s so sweet of you, agent.” Roman smiles still eyeing Jason. “Considering you put me here.”

“I like to know you’re where you’re supposed to be, Roman.”

“You didn’t answer my question, Jason,” Jason sighs. Whatever, Roman will know soon enough.

“I’m here to conduct an interrogation, Roman.”

“Who are you seeing?” Roman presses, a glint in his eyes.

“Don’t be jealous, Roman. You’re still one of the worst motherfuckers I caught,” Jason puts out his cigarette against the bench. He wipes the mark with the back of his hand.

“Flattery has always been your best trait, Jason,” Jason chuckles. He turns his back to Roman and waves him goodbye before heading to the entrance of the prison.

“Deathstroke,” he says loud and clear. He hears Sionis laughing.

“Careful, Jason, I've heard this one likes to eat agent for breakfast,” Roman throws.

Jason shakes his head, keeps walking. He knows that Slade Wilson killed at least three FBI agents before his arrest, and two more when he was put in the Supermax. Dick almost lost his hand dealing with Wilson.  
Jason knocks three times on the glass door for the guard to let him in. He is a tall guy, black hair, green eyes, his badge reads Rayner, a nice smile that goes well on his pretty face.

“How was the smoke break?”

“Almost froze my balls off,” Jason says before taking the badge Rayner shows him.

“Should stop smoking, heard it’s not good for the field agent,” the guard smiles.

“Haven’t been on the field for a while,” is Jason only answers before he buries his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll still need to ask you to leave the cigarettes and lighter here, same goes for pen and other items.”

“I know the drill, don’t worry. Call the warden, tell him Special Agent Todd is ready.”

He needs to go through more body search and security check before he can finally get in the red part of the prison. Warden Cobblepot is here with him, walking funny with his small cane. The man is small, with a long nose. He talks with a small nasal quality to his voice, it’s getting on Jason’s nerve, he doesn’t care about the security of the prison, he just needs to do what his superior asked from him and then go back home to write the most boring report of his life.  
They all know Wilson doesn’t talk to anyone. He used to have a deal with Dick back in the time, until Richard put a knife to the contract, literally stabbed Wilson in the back, and brought him to the FBI. A bitch move but a necessary one, Jason never would have guessed Dickie had the gut for it, his ex-partner is a goodie, someone people can trust, not really the type to betray you.

The door is grey, heavy, totally automated. It’s not something Jason like, he doesn't trust technology. He doesn’t trust a lot of things actually. Cobblepot is still tailing next to him, he looks up to Jason but it’s full of disdain as if Jason doesn’t deserve the privilege to talk to his prisoners. Jason smiles to himself. He turns to look at one of the guards, hand on his gun, the other to the belt, the wants-to-appear-ready type, first one to shit their pants from Jason’s experience. The other one is a small woman, all muscle, smart look in her eyes and quick too, she assessed him the second he stepped in the room. She bows a little hello, he gives it back, her tag says Worth.  
Jason takes off his coat, puts it on one of the chairs, and wait in front of the door. They need to sit Wilson before he gets in, it could take some time depending on how cooperative Wilson’s feels, most of the time he doesn’t know the word.  
A knock on the door makes him stand straight, he takes the file he dropped off the day before and opens the door. The room is painted in black, powerful white bulb over the table, lightening the entire room. Wilson is chained to the table which is drilled to the floor. He looks straight ahead, back one right line that screams military, he ignores Jason when he steps in the room.  
Wilson is a big man, his figure spills from the chair, his large hands are tangled together in a tight fist. It’s almost funny how big he looks in comparison to the room, it could be if it weren’t so frightening. This man used to break necks with his bare fist a few months before, his remaining eye let him shoot from rooftops so far away the distance became his signature move. Jason isn’t scared, he has dealt with assholes like him before, the scar on his cheek a powerful reminder.

Jason sits in front of Slade. He puts the file in front of him and opens it.

“Hello Mister Wilson, I’m special Agent Jason Todd. I’m here to ask some questions about the different jobs you took before your arrest,” Jason says, he almost congratulates himself for the even tone he kept.

Wilson doesn’t answer. He looks past Jason to the wall, his face doesn’t show anything, not even irritation. Jason sighs, he brushes his hair back with his hand and looks back at Wilson. He puts the picture in front of Slade and gives some explanations at the same time, tells the name of the victims they managed to trace back to him. Bruce only wants some new names, the contractors, or something, but mainly he wants to stick it up to Jason for questioning him in front of all the other agents. So he sent him to Wilson and now Jason is freezing his ass in one of the most protected prisons of the state. A good way to waste a Sunday.  
Jason has two hours with Wilson, and to be honest he’d rather work on the new guy making a name for themselves: Ravager. No one ever saw them, but they were good, definitely trained, and bold enough to take big jobs.

“You’re losing your time here, kid,” Slade says after twenty minutes.

“You don’t say… I’ve got bigger fish than you, Wilson,” that gets the killer to raise an eyebrow. “Goes by Ravager, rings any bell? Quite new, started a bit before you got taken down,” Jason asks, here goes nothing. Wilson smiles, it’s crooked, animal, and a bit satisfied?

“Good luck with that one,” Wilson says relaxing in his chair.

“So you do know them.”

“Look, kid, we both know I’m not talking today, how about you do both of us a favor and call this off. I wouldn’t even talk to that traitorous bitch Grayson. You can tell Wayne that I’m not talking, not now, not ever.”

Jason clicks his tongue on the roof of his palate but he decides to leave, he starts taking the photos back to put them in the file, Wilson strikes fast, he grabs Jason’s wrist and pulls on it, his grip is strong and the pressure only increases, Jason can feel the bones starting to crack and he screams before pulling on his hand.  
Three guards run in the room, two jumps on Slade, the last one helps Jason to free his wrist from the death grip. Jason glares at the prisoner while Wilson only gives him an infuriating smile.

“Agent,” the guard says, her voice trembling. Jason turns his attention to her only to see the poor girl staring at Jason’s wrist. Gosh, this is bad, that asshole probably broke something, his skin is burning.

Jason quickly looks at his arm, for a second the world is not anymore. He can’t hear anything, can’t see, all his attention is on the black mark on his wrist, he thinks, stupidly that it must be a bruise, but reality comes crashing down quickly. The soulmark stares at him, accusingly.

“Show me his hand,” Jason orders. The guards look at him like he is crazy, Wilson even looks curious. “Show me his fucking hand,” Jason growls.

Wilson’s palm is black, entirely black, he looks up to Jason for the first time looking truly surprised. Jason pushes his chair under the table, his eyes are locked down. He takes his file back and leaves the room without a word.

Bruce is waiting for him in his office when he arrives on Monday, he is holding a standard report in his left hand, it’s cramped as if Bruce gripped it too tightly. He waits for Jason to sit and start his computer, Jason won’t talk first, he doesn’t want to. Bruce sits in front of Jason, he does this weird grimace as if he is scratching his bottom teeth against the interior side of his bottom lip, it’s weird, it’s not a good sign: Bruce is looking for his words.

“I read your report.”

“I bet you did.”

“Why didn’t you call me immediately?”

“To tell you what, Bruce? ‘Hey, Dad! You know when I went to ask some question to a crazy hitman, well he sprained my wrist and I found out he was my soulmate. How is your Sunday by the way?’ I’d rather write a report, thank you.”

“Look, Jason…”

“This changes nothing, Bruce! I don’t want to talk about him, let’s ignore the incident,” there is a pause, calm before the tempest pause. Jason doesn’t like it already.

“Wilson asked for you.”

“He can go fuck himself,” Jason roars, he sees someone stopping in front of his office window looking at them surprised, Jason waves Stephanie a hello, she leaves.

“He says he’ll give ten new names if he can see you.”

“You’re not really asking me, right?”

“Do you want a direct order,” Bruce says staring at Jason.

“I quit,” Jason answers and Bruce laughs. “Don’t laugh, one day I might.”

“You got it in your blood, son. The day you don’t show up to work I’ll get worried.”

“I got it from you,” Jason teases.

The Supermax is staring at Jason. The building is tall and white, far away from any house, far away from anything actually. Jason's stomach rumbles when he steps in the first checkpoint, he waits for them to look at his accreditation, the authorization from the warden, and then he is clear to go and pass the interior checkpoint. Rayner is still here, he is drawing something on white paper, in his left hand there is a donut. Rayner smiles at Jason.

“I’ll warn the warden, do you want something to eat while you wait?” Jason’s stomach answers for him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Five seconds later Jason’s shirt is covered with sugar but his hunger has settled, he glances at Rayner's drawings.

“You got talent,” he says.

“Thanks, got kicked out of art school,” he says.

“So you decided to work in a Supermax?”

“It kinda happened,” Rayner answers, shrugging. Jason smiles.

Cobblepot is still the one who comes to get him, this time he tries to take a look at Jason’s wrist not so discreetly, it’s annoying, feels like Jason’s is some kind of lab rat. They wait outside of the room, the same girl is here, but the two other guards are different, she gives him a small smile, her white ponytail moves with her head. Jason smiles back.  
Wilson is still too big for the room, but knowing that he is the one who wanted to see Jason makes things a bit different. He stares at Jason, the younger man wishes he wouldn’t. He feels small in front of Wilson, doesn’t like to know the man managed to grab him last time. Jason sits, legs crossed under the table. He doesn’t want to make it easy. Petty revenge, no one ever pegged him as mature anyway.  
For a long time Wilson doesn’t say or do anything, but Jason’s mind is running. Finally, in front of the man the realization hits him, that man, this proficient killer is his soulmate, the man who is fated to him, what a bunch of bullshit. Jason ignored it for the whole week, tried not to think about the prisoner who is now linked to him, he hasn’t told Dick, maybe he should.

“Jason, right?”

“Special Agent Todd,” Jason answers looking into Slade’s eye. Wilson chuckles.

“How old are you, Agent?”

“Too young for a rundown hitman,” Jason says running his fingers on the side of the table. Slade laughs, it’s unsettling.

“That’s funny,” it’s not really, Slade isn’t laughing with Jason, he is getting angry, he doesn’t even bother to hide it.

“Why did you ask me to come?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Slade is crouching over the table now. He looks even larger.

“Don’t fret it, old man. The soulmate thing is a mistake, don’t think too deep into it.”

“What if I want to think about it?”

“What if I don’t?”

Slade exhales, he pushes on the table until his back hits his chair, his arms are bare, the muscles move under his skin, it’s hypnotic. The veins appear and disappear, Wilson crosses his arms. He is staring again.

“You said you’d give new names if I came. Here I am, now give me the names.”

“How old are you?” Jason chews on his lips.

“Twenty-six,” he says looking at Slade.

“Regina Abeilleux, known as the Hive Queen,” Jason sits up, listening. “William Walsh, known as Jackal. You’ll probably want to write them down.” Jason moves his hand around.

“They are recording everything, I’ll take a copy, don’t worry about me.”

“I don’t want you to say I didn’t hold my part of the bargain.”

“Don’t be so suspicious, Slade,” Jason says, stressing the man’s name. He sees Wilson’s lips turning up in a small smile.

Wilson gives the ten names, all new, from contractors to victims. He doesn’t stop looking at Jason the entire time of their meeting. Jason feels uncomfortable, he has been on the receiving end of this type of looks before, when he was still a child, homeless. It’s a predator looking straight at a prey, doesn’t make anyone feel good, ever.  
Jason stays in the room, he knows he should end the session right now but Slade did hold his part of the deal, he probably has other names to give if Jason plays it well, they could get even more. Jason purses his lips together, thinking.

“What do you want?” Jason asks.

“What?”

“You gave me the names, alright. I’m asking to know what you want from me,” Slade smiles, he isn’t an idiot, he probably knows the game they are about to play.

“I want to know about you, Special Agent,” it’s against the rules. Terribly so. He shouldn’t, but the endgame is worth it.

“Okay, ask away. I can choose not to answer the questions,” Jason states, Wilson gives him a small nod as if to say ‘fair enough’.

“Can I call you Jason?” Slade starts.

“No,” Jason fires back.

“Have you ever killed someone, Agent?” Jason freezes his hands curl in tight fists.

The laugh rings in his ears, he can feel the nails scratching his back starting from the bottom all the way to the top. Jason smells the putrid breath, it seems real, almost like he never left the warehouse.

“Yes.”

“How did it feel?”

_Good. Freeing. Right._

“Disgusting, messy.”

“How did you do it?” Slade's arms are on the table, his stare is a trap difficult to get away from.

“I beat him to death,” Jason answers with a small voice.

“Do you feel guilty?”

“No,” Slade smiles at that, he takes on Jason’s face and his smile widens, his teeth are strangely white Jason notices.

“Good.”

Bruce asks for the report, it’s difficult to write. Difficult to talk about what happened but Jason is a good agent, he doesn’t half bake his work, never did. He waits until Bruce finishes reading the two pages report. The man who looks at him after isn’t his superior, it’s his dad. Bruce looks like he came back from a week of torture, he taps his finger rhythmically on his large desk.

“We can stop right now. We have enough information,” Bruce says, he stares at Jason, analyzes him.

“He said that he’ll see me next week, Bruce. Do you really think I have the choice to back out now?”

“Jason, you can always back out.”

“It’s rich coming from the guy who told me to go and meet him in the first place,” Bruce winces, it’s a low blow, Jason knows it, he doesn’t care.

“I apologize about that,” Bruce says. “I shouldn’t have.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have,” Jason stands up. “I’m going back, we need all the name we can get.”

“Jason,” Bruce says but his son beats him to it.

“For fuck’s sake, Bruce. Can you please trust me on that one? I won’t fuck it up, don’t worry.”

“Be careful,” Bruce says, Jason doesn’t look back, he doesn’t want to see his dad’s expression.

Jason is starting to hate Sundays, driving three hours to find the prison, then spending at least two hours to go through each security room, it’s driving him nuts. He is supposed to be working on a case, on Ravager, not reopening Slade Wilson’s. It’s supposed to be Dick’s job, it’s Dick’s case, not his. At least Rayner is nice, he has donuts for Jason this Sunday too.

“You should probably bring your own next week,” Rayner says.

“Why should I when you always have some for me?”

“It’s my last day, I’m on a two-weeks break starting tonight,” Rayner smiles.

“Good for you, gonna draw a bit?”

“Yeah, my old mentor called me two days ago, he wants me to help him with an exhibition,” the guard explains.

“Good luck, buddy. You should try art again, guard in a prison is a bit too dangerous, you never know what’s gonna happen,” Jason says licking his fingers.

“It’s Supermax, nothing’s gonna happen,” Rayner laughs.

Wilson looks a bit paler than usual. He smiles at Jason but it’s strained, he looks weak. Jason thinks he’ll try to play nice today. Solitary is not a human punishment even for murderers. Alone twenty-four hours a day is certainly a strain even for big strong guys like Wilson.

“Hello, special agent,” Slade says, his voice his shaky at best.

“Are you alright?” Jason asks without thinking.

“Yes, I’ll be alright,” the pain isn’t easily missed.

“I can always come back next week.“

“You don’t need to play nice, Agent,” Slade growls.

“If you say so.”

Wilson’s state seems to worsen during their time together, it’s weird to see him so vulnerable, he is supposed to be a tank. Jason asks him if he wants some water and Slade snarls at the offense. Jason feels like he is dealing with a wild beast.

“My turn to answer I guess,” Jason says still watching Wilson.

“Why did you kill him?” Wilson goes straight for the kill, he doesn’t play around.

Jason catches himself before his hand can move to press against his scarred cheek. He grits his teeth.

“Self defense,” he says vaguely enough.

“I’ll need more details than that, Agent,” Jason sighs.

“A mission turned bad, I was undercover and didn’t realize the guy had found me out. He caught me by surprise. Then… I spent my least favorite week in his hands.”

“He tortured you,” Slade states.

“Call it however you want, I managed to get free, and instead of escaping, I waited for him. Slammed his head a little too much against the wall, never stood up again,” the way Jason says it is clinical, his therapist warned him against it. She said he shouldn’t block everything too much. He should call her.

“That’s incredibly stupid,” Jason chokes on his spit.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The guy tortures you for a week, how could you know you were going to have enough strength to go against him? That’s incredibly stupid,” Wilson says again.

“Spite,” Jason answers through his teeth. Wilson laughs so hard he needs to bend in half.

The laugh is interrupted by a coughing fit, it sounds painful. Wilson is breathless by the end, the second he looks up Jason knows something is wrong. There is blood around Wilson’s mouth. Jason calls for help and runs to Wilson’s side immediately. He helps him to sit up, asks him where it hurts. Wilson doesn’t answer, his eyes are blurry, unfocused.  
The guards push Jason out of the way, they lead the nurses in and make Jason leave the room. The girl who is always here walks him out instead of Cobblepot. She walks quickly, a woman with a mission. Jason follows through the halls, he isn’t worried, but still. Wilson didn’t look good.  
The guard holds the door for him, he puts his coat back and waits a second before turning to her.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” he asks against his better judgment. She smiles, he notices only now that one of her eyes is white.

“He'll pull through, Wilson is a tough bastard.”

“I…thank you. Goodbye.”

“See you soon, Jason,” she answers before leaving.

Bruce asks if he is alright, Jason can’t answer, he doesn’t know if he is alright. Slade is his soulmate but they aren’t bound together, Jason doesn’t want it, Slade being sick is like the postman being sick. Supposedly. Bruce gives him a few days off, call him unfair and he would glare at you. Jason isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He takes the week off and promises to catch some sleep and to come to the manor only because he misses Alfred.

Monday night, just before settling in front of the TV Jason gets a call from Bruce. Bruce never calls, if he can send a text he will. Jason drops his pizza on the table to answer quickly.

“What is it?”

“Where are you?”

“My flat. What is it, Bruce?” Jason hears his father take a deep breath.

“I need you to check every window of your flat and the door too,” Jason starts moving.

“Bruce, what the fuck?”

“Wilson escaped.”

“What? How?”

“We don’t know, he killed Cobblepot and injured a guard, I think he’ll come for you. Dick is on his way, he’ll bring you to the manor.”

“Are you dumb?” Jason roars. “Dick is the one who brought him in, he is the one who is in danger.”

“I…”

“Bruce, call Dick back. Wilson isn’t going to come for me, I’ll go to the manor tomorrow morning and stay there until you catch him. Alright?”

“I’d rather you come now,” Bruce says difficultly.

“It’s…Okay. Alright, I’ll pack my bag. Now, call Dick and tell him to drive home.”

“See you soon, Jaybird.”

“See you, Dad.”

Jason throws a dejected look at his pizza, he’ll eat it during the drive. He needs to make his bag first. Jason is efficient, he’s always been. He packs his bag quickly, closes the water in the flat to prevent a flood. If Wilson eventually comes, he’ll see he’s been too late. Jason grabs his coat, bag, keys, and pizza before escaping his flat.  
Jason throws his bag in the trunk and puts his pizza on the passenger seat, slices ready to be grabbed. He leans against his car, forehead against the window. He needs a cigarette, Alfred hates seeing him smoke at the manor, so it’s most likely going to be his last chance before he can have any. He buries his hands in his coat pockets searching for them and his lighter.  
He sees the shadow in the window and drops, the glass breaks under the strength of the man behind him. Jason tried to kick him in the shin, he tries to stand up and run but the man is fast, he drops over Jason.  
Wilson is heavy with his armor, he pins Jason to the ground with insulting ease. Slade pulls up his mask, he is smiling, it’s infuriating.

“How did you escape?” Jason breathes.

“I was only in this prison because I wanted to be,” Wilson chuckles. Jason’s mind is running fast. “Had a contract over Cobblepot, needed to get close to him and his computer.”

“You can’t be serious.” Wilson’s glove caresses Jason’s face.

“The only thing I wasn’t ready for was you. Funny how fate does things, right?”

“Fuck you,” Jason spits.

“Do you have him, Pops?” says a feminine voice from behind Jason. He turns his head to discover Ravager behind him.

“Fuck that shit,” Jason whispers. Ravager cocks her head to the side and pulls her mask up. He recognizes the guard from the prison. “Worth?” He cries, surprised.

“Wilson-Worth actually,” she answers with a grin.

He is in deep shit, Jason tries to move and take Wilson by surprise but he was waiting for him. Jason huffs against the hold, it only makes Slade laugh.

“Okay let’s go, Rose take his bag. I’ll take care of him.”

“What do you mean, you’ll take care of me?” Jason asks trashing against the death grip.

“Sweet dreams, Jason.”

“What…” the needle pierces his skin with dead accuracy, he doesn't feel much more than the small pinch. Wilson caresses his hair.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Jason can feel rough fabric moving against his skin, fingers patting his cheek. His eyes roll back before he loses consciousness. “Good, I’ll see you soon.”


	2. When I hide in plain sight That's just the way I win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Jason came back to Earth he discovered that this time, he was the late one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> We are on day two! Hope you'll like it! Still SladeJay but there is also SladeDick and mention of SladeTim. Today is (after) the bad guys win! I made it an ABO universe. For the tags we'll go with non-con, underage for Tim, non-con mating mark, marking through biting, hint of torture, nakedness, self-blame, fingering, intersex omegas, omegaDick, omegaTim, omegaJason, AlphaSlade, mention of character death (not jason), manipulation.  
> Hope you'll like it, send me a message if you see a tag missing ;)  
> See you tomorrow or in the comments!  
> Bye

There are two things you need to know about Jason Todd before the story begins. Two terrible truths that made this situation possible.

First, Jason Todd kept his cards close to his chest. He never revealed his secondary gender to anyone, he kept to himself when he came back to Gotham. Even Bruce didn’t know, he presented at the worst time, right after he tried to make Bruce choose. He was nineteen, scared, and angry. He was a lost omega, packless. He hid his designation, fought like an alpha, and growled like one. His heats, he spent them in a private flat near Metropolis, disappearing once a month for the two worst days of his cycle. He didn’t share them, never, no-one could know.

And the second truth was that the rogues didn’t know who he was. Joker didn’t talk to anyone about him being the lost Robin, Bruce never claimed him, the others didn’t accept him. For all they knew, the rogues thought he was a new player in town trying to stick it up to the Bats. He had killed and beheaded criminals on his first night in Gotham executed a Talon, destroyed Black Mask’s hideout. He became a huge player in Gotham's underworld. He was ruthless, a killer, a good tactician, and almost as good a fighter as the Bat.

And that’s why when Jason came back to Earth he discovered that this time, he was the late one.

He was in the Manor ballroom. Deathstroke sitting on a huge leather seat that Jason recognized from Thoma’s Wayne office. Jason felt a growl growing in his throat at the sole idea of Deathstroke going around the Manor and touching things that didn’t belong to them. The mercenary was smiling, one hand over Dick’s head. Richard was naked except for the leather collar around his throat, he was sprawled over Slade’s thighs, eyes closed, small moans escaping his lips. Jason gritted his teeth. Wilson’s other hand was again Dick’s rear, two fingers pumping in and out the man’s hole.

Jason took off his helmet and gave Deathstroke an unimpressed look. The mercenary chuckled but didn’t stop. Jason took another step and Slade growled. Dick whimpered and Tim, sitting at Slade’s feet, tried to hide behind the seat.

“Coming after the battle, Hood?” the mercenary mocked.

“Wasn’t on the planet,” Jason answered trying his best to look at Slade and not his almost brothers.

“That’s what I thought, I knew you would have killed the Bat yourself given the chance.”

“Yeah, but I think you did good enough,” Jason said smiling. “The real question is how did you manage that?” Jason said designing Dick with a quick head movement. The question seemed to please Wilson.

“It’s quite easy actually,” Slade answered still fingering Dick. “You see an omega can be quite destroyed by having to witness his alpha being killed in front of him. I fucked him, and the small one still covered in their alpha’s blood.”

“Thought it would have taken more,” Jason grinned.

“I have had them for seven months, now. I can break a bat or two in seven months.”

Jason hid the wince. He was so late, he never more regretted his year away on Tamaran. Dick whined cutting Jason’s train of thoughts. Slade smiled and pulled his fingers out, he put them in front of Tim’s face and the boy obeyed the silent comment. Tim wrapped his lips around Slade’s fingers and started to suck on them, cleaning Dick’s slick.

“You want to try them?” Slade said caressing Dick’s hair. “I don’t like to share but for you, I can make an exception, Hood. I know you have bad blood with them.”

“What do you want in exchange?”

“Not money, I have enough money now that I took it from Wayne,” Slade said. “I want information. I want to know where the Titans are.”

“Why?”

“I want them dead, Hood. I want him,” Slade said gripping Dick’s hair. “To watch all of his teammates fall, starting with that stupid bitch Starfire.”

Jason hid the small smile that appeared on his lips. He wouldn’t know what hit him. Slade stared at him waiting. He let go of Dick's hair and pushed him roughly from where he laid. Slade approached Jason, walked in his personal space to grab his leather jacket.

“I don’t know where the Titans are hiding. As for the stupid Tamarean bitch, you should be careful dealing with her,” Jason growled pulling against Slade’s hold.

“What do you have then?”

“Information about the Bat you didn’t catch,” Slade laughed.

“I know you’ve been away for a long time, Hood. But I got all of them,” Slade said taking a step back. Jason could breathe again, the potent smell of Alpha was aggressive, disgusting.

“The second Robin,” he answered.

“Dead, buried. Joker took care of that years ago. You’re probably too young to remember anyway.”

Jason smiled and shook his head. He was the one to step in Slade’s personal space, he slid his hand to the man’s face and cocked his head.

“He came back. Ask your Robins they’ll tell you how the second Robin is still alive and walking the Earth,” Jason chuckled.

Slade pushed him and grabbed Dick who had been sitting at the feet of the seat he fell from. Dick looked down never locking eyes with Slade and finally saw Jason. Dick’s eyes widened and he teared up. Slade pulled on his hair and dragged him in front of Jason.

“Is the second Robin alive?” he growled against Dick’s ear.

“He is dead, Joker killed him,” Dick said and Jason cursed his brother. Jason crouched and played with Dick’s collar.

“No need to lie, big bird. You can tell your alpha the truth,” Jason said locking eyes with Dick.

“Richard,” Slade growled again.

“He is alive, he came back! Years ago!” Dick confessed, tears slowly coursing down his face. He didn’t look anything like the Dick Grayson Jason knew.

“Where is he? Where can I find him?” Slade pressed. “What’s his name?”

“Jason. Jason Todd that’s the boy’s name,” Jason answered before Dick. “There is a tombstone in Gotham cemetery. It’s empty, now.”

“How do you know that?” Slade asked, suspicious.

“If I tell you how I know everything, Slade, you won’t need me anymore.”

Slade paused. He watched Dick squirming between them and let go of his hair. Jason stood up and smiled. He looked back to Dick and then circled around Slade.

“Now, how about you give me my payment? One night with them, here. You can watch if you want,” Jason mocked hoping Slade would say no.

“Alright, but I want to know where he is hiding the minute you’re finished with them.”

“You will,” Jason smiled.

Slade gave them a room, he recognized his old room with wariness. Slade couldn’t know it was him. Joker never bragged about his inability to not kill a Robin and no-one else knew. Slade pulled Dick with him while Tim was walking slowly behind them. The mercenary stayed for a few minutes and finally decided to leave.

Jason used the switch, Roy had made for this mission, to take out the cameras and microphones in the room. He grabbed Dick and sliced the collar he wore around his neck and did the same with Tim. He pulled some clothes from his old closet and threw them to his brothers, finally he called for Roy and Kory. They would be around in a few minutes, destroying the wall, taking Tim and Dick to safety.

“He put some in us too,” Dick said. “He put trackers in us,” he explained.

“I’ll take them out at the second location, Dick.”

“He killed Bruce,” Tim finally spoke. “He killed Alfred too. I saw him taking Stephanie but she never came back,” Tim sobbed.

“I know, she was with Black Mask. Kory took care of that, everything is okay. You’re safe.”

Dick grabbed Jason and pulled him a hug. His brother was trembling, tears falling down his cheeks. Jason circled him with arms, he waited until his brother calmed down and peeled off his scent blocker. Dick stiffened until he rubbed his face against Jason’s neck. Tim stepped closer, trying to stay as discreet as possible, afraid that Jason would reject him. Jason pulled his other brother to him and hid Tim’s face in his neck too.

Jason waited. It was the only thing he could do now. His teammates were coming to save them and then they would go to help Duke. After that, they were going to Nanda Parbat and recover Damian and Cassandra. And then, they would make all of them pay for touching their alpha.

Slade banged at the door, he had finally realized that Jason had incapacitated the video stream and the microphones. Jason heard wood cracking, Dick and Tim whimpered against him. Jason pushed them a little, he opened the window and looked through waiting to see Kory’s signature hair. Jason turned back to see his brothers still in distress. He pulled them toward the window and told them to be ready to leave.

The door cracked and Jason jumped to protect his brothers. His gun was out, blades ready to be freed. He shot Slade not leaving him enough time to get ready. The man was a merciless fighter, fighting dirty wasn’t a problem with Jason. Wilson grabbed Jason’s arm and slammed it against a shelf, the gun slipped from Jason’s fingers. Jason head-butted him and kicked him in the balls thankful the mercenary wasn't wearing his armor.

Slade growled, grabbed Jason’s face, banged it against a wall. Dick screamed, he was ready to jump on Deathstroke but Jason was already up, he tackled the villain to the ground and bit his throat. Slade growled again, it was deep, loud, commanding. Jason didn’t give a fuck, Slade wasn’t an alpha he would bend to, he growled back and punched Slade in the face.

The window exploded, Kory was here in all her glory, she evaluated the situation, she took Tim and Dick, she threw a glance at Jason, her expression morphed into an angry mask.

“Get them to safety, come back later,” Jason screamed.

“Roy is on his way,” she screamed back already moving with his brothers.

Jason saw Dick fighting Kory, but the woman was stronger and flew away. Jason took a deep breath. Slade chose that moment to attack him again. The mercenary punched Jason in the jaw and then the solar plexus. Jason pushed against the mercenary’s chest to escape and breathe again but Slade took his hand and threw him to the side. Wilson was over him in a second, snarling.

“Jason Todd, I presume.”

“You’re not as stupid as I thought,” Jason snapped back. Slade bashed Jason’s head on the floor.

“And an omega,” Slade started sniffing the air like a hound.

“Suck my dick, Wilson,” Jason grunted.

“I was planning to bite Richard first,” Slade said against Jason’s neck. “To do it on the anniversary of Wayne’s death, mark him as mine once and for all,” he licked Jason nape making Jason gag. “I think you need it more than him, to know your place.”

“You put your teeth near my neck, I make you swallow them,” Jason threatened, Slade only chuckled.

“You’ll look pretty when you bleed.”

The teeth broke the skin slowly as if Wilson was enjoying Jason’s pain. He pressed deeper to make sure he would mark the boy for his entire life. Jason screamed and rebuffed, he pushed on his arms, moved his hips to shake Wilson off of him, the bite became harsher as he tried to move. He wouldn’t accept it, he would never, but the half-bound Slade had created would make Jason hurt when he was away from the villain. His skin was already burning, blood dripping slowly from Jason’s neck.

Slade finally let go after a few minutes and lapped at the skin, drinking the blood he shed, humming against Jason’s back. Jason unsheathed his kriss and stabbed Slade in his side. The alpha screamed and moved away from Jason. The blade was still in the young omega’s hand, bloody. Jason licked the blood and spat it on the ground.

“You look pretty when you bleed, Wilson,” Jason smiled, ignoring the pain blooming in him at the sight of his almost mate bleeding.

“I hope you run fast, Hood, because when I catch you, and I will, I’ll complete the bound and you’ll be on your knees begging for my knot.”

“Keep dreaming, Slade. The only thing I’ll beg is for you to fuck off and die.”

An arrow sprung from the exploded window, it stuck on the wooden floor. Jason grabbed the rope attached to it and got ready to jump down. He turned one last time to watch Slade. Jason's lips were bloody, his face battered, fury in his eyes, the perfect picture of an omega warrior.

“Call your friends, tell them the Red Hood is coming for their heads. Tell them Batman was justice, and I am revenge.”


	3. Habibi, light is burning As I am yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason remembers the bird in the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, it's a bit late. Today I chose the slave AU, it's the other part of my chapter 11 for the whumptober! Today is a bit spicy so nsfw warning applies, we also go with a bit of hurt, noncon, and underage.  
> Hope you'll like this one too, thank you for the kudos and the comments, the response has been so cool for the first entry I'm so happy you liked it so much <3 😊

Jason feels the warm water in his hair, half his body is underwater, only his chest is not covered. Long fingers run over his scalp, finger scratching deliciously his skin, he suppresses a small moan of pleasure. More water is poured over his head, Jason closes his eyes, he sighs softly.

“Are you alright?” Dicks asks breaking the silence that has been stretching for long minutes now.

“Feels good,” Jason mumbles.

Dick slowly works the blood out of Jason’s hair. He presses the long curls in his hands to push the water away. A small wet noise makes Jason shiver, he likes this part the best. The oil smells good in the baths, he hears Dick rubbing some in his hands. Slowly, with thousand precautions, Dick starts massaging Jason’s roots. He rubs Jason’s temples slowly, making Jason’s back muscles slowly relax. Dick goes to the back of Jason’s head, and massage his nape deeply, pinches slowly the muscle of his neck, by that time Jason is more puddle of pleasure than human.

Dick stops and starts combing Jason’s hair, he goes slowly, from the bottom to the top. Dick has practice, he has been doing so for the past eight years now, starting from the first day Slade brought Jason back from the market. Dick did it because he liked it at first, then he kept going because he felt guilty. It’s no secret that Jason and Dick look like each other, and even more known that Slade uses Jason to express his most violent streak instead of doing it with Dick. The older boy still feels responsible, even after the many reassurances Jason gave him.

Jason almost falls asleep in the warm water and under Dick’s sweet caress. It feels good to be cajoled. Everything would be perfect if his ass wasn't a bloody mess, making it difficult for Jason to ignore. He shifts a bit to lessen the pressure, Dick’s breath catches in his throat.

“I’m fine, Dickhead,” Jason says through the pain. He has received punishments harsher before, he’ll be fine.

“I’ll talk to him,” Dick blurts out, Jason turns to face him. The water splashes around them.

“What do you think he’ll do? Obey you?” Jason mocks, he gives the older man a mocking grin. “Ask him to free us instead,” Dick doesn’t smile.

“He can’t hurt you like this.”

“I’m pretty sure the collar around my throat says he can. Don’t bother, Dick. I’ll be up in a few days.”

“He’ll kill you.”

“If that’s Master’s will,” Jason answers easily. He has become quite good at lying to himself. Dick pulls on his hair. “Watch it, Dick.”

“You don’t believe that crap,” Dick snarls.

“I don’t have to believe for it to be my reality. He could make me drink liquid gold he would be in his right. If wishes were horses, yada yada yada.”

Dick moves to caress Jason’s half-closed eye but Jason stops him. He stands up to leave the large pool. Dick stays down, his face is hidden behind his hair. Jason kneels in front of Dick takes his face in his hands. Dick isn’t crying, you stop crying after everything they went through, but his lips are wobbling.

“Dick, he likes you too much to hurt me too bad,” Dick puts his hands over Jason’s, he leans in his touch eyes closed.

“I’m so sorry,” spills from Dick’s lips. Jason hushes him.

“It’s not your fault,” Jason puts a small kiss on Dick’s lips. He pushes his forehead against his friend’s, they share the same breath. “There is nothing you can do.”

“I’m so sorry.”

It’s difficult to sit for a long time after the red room, Slade always makes sure of that, even if it’s not through violence. Jason sees Slade watching him behind his wine glass at dinner. He knows Jason is taking some food to bring Dick and the kid who stole. Jason is careful not to be seen, Slade knows but he has no proof.

The master walks down the slaves’ tables, he sits next to Jason, he is large, takes more space than anyone in the room. Slade just watches him, he sips his drink at the same time, his eyes run up and down Jason’s body. He brushes Jason’s side with his blunt nails, it’s not painful, pleasant even, but everyone is watching them and Jason hates the attention. The young slave puts his fork to the side, he looks at his half-finished meal on his plate. Slade chuckles behind his drink.

“How is your body?”

“Don’t you know your own work?”

“Answer,” he thunders.

“Like I’ve been whipped with a belt,” Slade grabs his hair.

“You’ll come tonight to my bedroom. Wear your gift,” Slade pulls on Jason’s hair, and then lets go. He is out of his chair quickly with more grace than anyone would have guessed.

His gift is a blue dress made of transparent fabric. Jason hates it, he hates blue in general, he'd rather wear black or red. He slips in the dress anyway, it brushes against his backside and catches on the torn parts. He slips the golden rings around his arms, aromatic oils on his shoulders that make his skin glitters like Dick’s shade. Jason feels like he is putting on a costume. He applies a bit of blue makeup over his eyelids. He looks like Dick, and he hates it. He doesn’t want Slade to want him as Jason, he doesn’t want to be wanted, but going there knowing he is just a poor substitute is enough to make him cringe.

Slade room is in the west wing of the mansion, it’s far enough from any other room for him to scream or make someone scream without bothering anyone. Jason remembers the first night he walked those steps alone, dressed in white, a new collar around his neck. The small bracelets around his ankles clinking as he walked. He was twelve the first time Slade used him. He cried, bit his lips bloody to keep the sobs from spilling. Slade grabbed him, pinned him to the bed, and fucked him until the sun was up. It was Dick who came to get him, also marked the first time he saw the man cry. Slade had kissed him in front of Jason, whispered that he would have been gentle if only Dick had accepted his proposition. Jason never knew what the proposition was, he guessed it was disgusting knowing the man.

Jason knocks on the door. He waits before the master tells him to get in. Slade doesn’t like it when people barge in his room, Jason has a nasty scar on one of his palms that can attest. Slade opens the door, it’s unusual, most of the time he barks ‘enter’ from the other side of the room, already naked and waiting for him. Slade smiles when he sees what Jason is wearing, he plays with the dress when he moves to let Jason in the bedroom.

From Slade’s room, you can see the gardens, they are pretty enough to make you forget where you are for one afternoon. Dick brought him to the aviary once, he said it was his favorite place, away from Slade, the noise, the others. The robins inside would fly from one side to the other. Jason thought it was beautiful, all the colors, the songs of the birds. Dick scooted his fingers inside, touched one of the birds, it made a pretty sight. Except for the cry of one robin, it was down, wings broken, its petite body trashing against his cage. The cries stopped, its beak opened and closed, the robin stopped moving. It died, alone, under Jason’s stare. A cruel fate, caged for its beauty, unable to fly when freedom was just a door away.

Slade slides his hand under Jason’s arms and up to his throat. Jason can feel the man behind him, his soft breathing crashing against the back of Jason’s head. He pushes against Jason’s jaw, his head is thrown back, exposing his throat. Slade could kill him now, no-one would do anything, he could break Jason’s neck right now, and now would remember him.

Slade kisses his neck, just under the ear. It’s soft, loving, he licks the skin, bites it carefully. Slade’s other hand drops, it goes for Jason’s chest, fondles his nipples over the fabric, then goes down, down, down. Jason shivers when the hands run over his groin. Slade grips his thigh, makes him lift his leg, opens them for Slade. Jason locks his lifted leg around Slade’s, his master hums behind him: he is satisfied.

There is a knock on the door. Jason stops breathing, he feels Slade’s smiling behind him.

“Enter,” Slade growls his mouth still against Jason’s throat.

It’s Dick. He is dressed just like Jason. It suits him better, Jason thinks. Blue has always been for Dick, he wears it every day. He looks at Jason with that small pinched expression, the exact same he has when he says sorry. Jason chuckles, he shakes his head slowly from one side to the other. Of course, it’s going to be like that, Dick wasn’t punished enough. Slade wants to make him hurt now.

“Help your little wing strip,” Slade orders taking a step back from Jason.

Of course, he doesn’t want to miss one second of his favorite activity: make Dick’s life miserable. Jason smiles at Dick, invites him with a wave of the hand. Dick steps forward, he ignores Slade. Dick is a performer, he knows how to act, but he won’t, not tonight, not for Slade. Dick’s fingers graze behind Jason’s neck, they unclip the golden collar that holds the dress around Jason’s body. The cloth falls to the ground in that particular sound, it’s deafening in the silence of the room.

“Kiss him,” Slade says. He doesn't say who. Jason jumps on the occasion and steals the choice from Dick.

Jason kisses Dick with the tenderness of longtime lovers, he cocks his head on the side so that their nose barely brush. At first, it’s a small caress against Dick’s lips, as if Jason wants to know if he has the authorization, then it’s a pressure, and finally Jason’s tongue sketches Dick’s lips. Dick opens his mouth, he takes Jason’s head in his hands, caresses Jason’s temples with his thumbs.

“Touch him,” is the next order.

It’s Dick this time, he lets one of his hands run against Jason bare back, he makes the boy shiver and smiles in the kiss. Dick cups Jason’s asscheek, squeezes it gently. Jason pushes his hips against Dick’s to escape the pain. They hear Slade sigh as he probably touches himself. Once their master is fully hard they’ll have to take turns sucking him off.

Dick falls to his knees, he kisses Jason’s stomach, runs his tongue in a wet trail over the small v of Jason’s Apollo’s belt, Jason moans at that. He buries his hands in Dick’s dark hair, pulls on some strands. Dick mouthes Jason’s cock, he traces it with the tip of his tongue, Jason’s knees buckle. Dick chuckles, he is having fun.

“Come here, both of you,” Slade pants from his bed.

Jason walks but Dick crawls, he stops in front of Slade’s open legs and kneels in front of their master. Slade’s cock is erect, leaning against his tone belly. Dick kisses Slade’s thighs, he goes up, and up, and up, until he kisses Slade’s balls. He takes one in his mouth, sucks on it, lets it go, lick the base of Slade’s cock. Slade is watching him, he is hypnotized by Dick. Who wouldn’t?

Jason climbs on the bed to kneel next to Slade, he kisses his master’s collarbone, bites at his throat making Slade growl. Slade grabs his curls and kisses him, it’s a fight that Jason lets Slade win, he is his slave after all. Slade pushes Dick’s face off his cock. He pulls Jason over his laps.

“Prepare him for me.”

Dick licks tentatively Jason’s rim. The younger slave jolts forward not ready, Slade chuckles, he pushes him back to his former position. Jason can feel Slade’s dick rubbing against his, he feels the moisture on top of it and hides a grimace. Slade pulls him back in a possessive kiss. Dick pushes his tongue in Jason’s hole. The boy gasps, Slade’s pushes his own tongue in Jason’s mouth. The tongue disappears, two fingers replace it, Dick starts pumping in and out careful not to touch the abused cheeks. The noise the fingers make is obscene, it makes Jason moan against Slade’s lips. It's warm in his guts, electricity coursing through his veins.

“Stop,” Slade growls in Jason's mouth. Dick freezes.

Two large fingers probe at Jason’s ass. They tug on his rim, scissor him open. Jason grabs his master to stay in position.

“Keep on the good work,” Slade says. Dick leans his face against Jason's rear. “No. He’ll need to be ready for me.”

“Master…”

“Use your cock,” Slade thunders. Jason closes his eyes.

Dick hates fucking Jason with Slade around. He sighs against the small back of Jason, his nose tickles Jason’s skin. Slade returns to kissing Jason. Dick moves around the room to retrieve the small bottle that was waiting on the bedside table. Dick’s oily fingers touch Jason’s hole for the last time, Jason knows Dick is trying his best, nevertheless, he wants to grit his teeth but Slade’s tongue is in his mouth. Dick’s cock bumps against Jason’s rim, he pushes against the small ring of muscles and forces his way in. Jason opens his mouth in a small cry. Dick goes slowly, the shaft makes Jason’s inside burn, he drives his hips forward to bumps against Slade but the older man is having non of it. He grabs Jason’s thighs and forces him back. Dick’s hips slam against Jason’s ass.

It’s not painful per se, just really uncomfortable. Dick pulls back, then goes in again. He slides his hand to Jason’s front but Slade stops him.

“He’ll come with me inside, or he won’t.”

Jason sees Dick putting a knee to the mattress to gain some leverage, he goes deeper this way, makes Jason cry in Slade’s mouth. Slade smiles, he pulls on Jason’s nipples, bites his throat. Jason throws his head back, Dick’s hand goes over his eyes, buries itself in his hair. Dick’s grunts are becoming louder, his hips get faster, the fabric of his dress rubs against Jason’s ass, it’s distracting him. Good, it helps him not coming. Dick slows and then picks up the pace, he pushes against Jason who slams against Slade’s chest.

“Just like that, my beautiful bird. Come deep inside him,” Slade says panting as he only has eyes for Dick.

Dick who growls in Jason’s ear. It’s primal, savage. Jason understands it, Dick always says the same thing when they sleep together ‘mine’, a promise between them. Jason answers, driving Dick over the edge.

Jason is exhausted but he knows Slade is only getting started. When Dick slips from him, Jason squeezes the hand he grabbed Jason’s hip with. Dick kisses Jason's head. Jason grabs Slade’s cock, he doesn’t want to wait for this, he fondles it up. Dick’s cum will be enough for now, Jason pulls Slade in a kiss as he straddles him. He moans once full with Slade’s dick. His thighs are burning every time he stands up to finally fall back on Slade's cock.

Dick is behind Slade, he runs his fingers over Slade’s chest, his chin is resting on Slade’s shoulder as he kisses Slade’s jaw. Jason locks eyes with his Dick as he rides Slade, he tugs on his hair still looking at Dick whose eyes are now blurry with envy. Slade slams his hips against Jason making him cry with surprise, Jason's toes curl, his skin feels hot. Jason is panting now, he is still exhausted from his last night with Slade. Dick brings his lips closer to Slade’s ear.

“Master,” he moans to Slade. The older man groans. “Master, please. Please I want you,” Jason smiles at this game. Dick is trying his best to accelerate the process. “Slade,” Dick says licking Slade’s ear.

Their master growls as he presses Jason down, he comes deep inside the boy, his hips making some aborted movements. Jason grins. He feels Dick’s hand over his cock, only a few caresses undo him. Jason is breathless, he feels cum dripping from his hole along Slade’s now soft dick. He hides his disgust.

Jason wakes up between Dick and Slade. He is covered in their smell, warm against them. Dick is behind him, his lips kissing Jason’s nape. Jason grabs Dick’s hand, brings it to his lips. He kisses the older man’s palm, then traces the small lines of the skin. Dick whispers something forbidden, something that could get both of them killed. He tells Jason he loves him between kisses.

Jason showers with Dick, he likes to feel the man’s fingers in his hair. Dick is holding him against his chest, he feels warm, whole.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to Jason.

“Don’t be.”

“If I could do something else, I would.”

“Stop apologizing, Dick. It’s not your fault.”

It’s three days later that Jason’s world comes crashing. Slaves, young ones run to his room. They look panicked. One of them is watching him with something akin to pity in his eyes. Jason observes them over his book.

“What do you want, gremlins?” he says turning his page.

“It’s Dick,” that makes him stop.

“What happened to Dick?” he hides his worry the best he can.

“He escaped, no-one can find him,” a small boy says.

_I’m sorry._

“The master is furious,” Jason winces. He kneels in front of them.

“Whatever happens, whatever they tell you if you know something you keep your mouth shut. If he finds Dick, he’ll kill him,” Jason warns, one of the children gasps. “Where is Timothy?”

“In our room, I think,” a blonde girl answers.

Jason stands in front of the small boy. Tim is shivering, hiding in his shoulders, he can’t look at Jason.

“You knew?” he asks. Tim looks up, his lips wobbling. “Whatever you know, you keep it to yourself. Understood?” the boy nods.

“But the master…”

“Don’t worry about him. I’ll handle the master.”

“There is a letter for you.”

“Keep it. Hide it. I'll read it later. For now, you know nothing.”

_If I could do something else, I would._

Jason hears him coming. He is waiting in his bedroom, kneeling on his bed, head down. The door slams open on an enraged Slade Wilson. He is looking everywhere as if Dick could be hiding here. Slade grabs Jason by his collar, he throws him out of the bed, pins him to the floor. Jason grits his teeth.

“You knew,” Slade snarls. He looks more animal than human

“No.”

“Stop lying,” Slade screams in his face.

“If I knew, don’t you think I’d be gone by now?” Jason shouts back, Slade slaps him.

“You knew, you stupid bitch,” he roars.

“I didn’t, I swear I didn’t,” Jason cries. Slade’s fist hits his face. “Master, I swear I didn’t,” he repeats between the hits.

“Don’t lie to my face, Jason. He would have told you,” Slade spits.

_He would have, wouldn’t he?_

Jason feels the tears falling slowly from his eyes. Slade stops hitting him.

“He didn’t,” Wilson says. Jason shakes his head, he bites his lips.

“No,” the sound is pitiful. Disgusting. He sounds like a child. “He left me. He left me with _you_.”

Slade runs a hand over his face. If Jason didn’t know him, he would have sworn he heard the man sobbing.

“He left,” Slade sounds as pathetic as him.

The master sags against Jason, his head is against the boy’s throat. Slade kisses him, it’s disgusting, Jason doesn’t want it. Or maybe he does. He doesn’t push the master. Slade rips Jason’s shirt open.

“Don’t look for him,” Jason begs. Slade bites him.

“He is mine,” Jason thinks of the small birds in the cage.

“Not really. He would've died here.”

“Should’ve broken his wings before he could fly,” Slade says palming Jason’s body.

“He would've died.”

“Not physically,” Slade snarls. Jason chuckles, a moan escapes his lips when Slade licks his nipple.

“But you didn’t fall in love with his face, did you, Slade?” Jason ignores the drop of water he feels rolling against his skin, just like he ignores his own tears.

As Slade fucks him like his life depends on it Jason thinks of the little robin in the cage. He covers his eyes with his arms and cries until it’s over.

_Dick is lying in his bed, he smiles at him, it’s a sad smile. Jason can’t see it, his eyes are closed, he is on his belly, head facing the other side. Dick caresses Jason’s back, slowly, making some abstract forms, it feels pretty._

_“Jason.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“If I knew a way to escape, but only one person could go. What should I do?” his voice is soft, melodious._

_Jason turns his head, he details Dick, a sleepy smile pulls on his lips._

_“If I were you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I would leave. I would leave and never look back.”_

_“What if I don’t want to leave you?” Jason puts his hand against Dick’s cheek, caresses under his eye with his thumb._

_“If you ever have a chance to escape, Dick, take it. Run and never come back. Forget this, forget all of us.”_

_“What if I don’t want to forget you,” Dick kisses his palm. He looks like he is fighting back tears._

_“I’ll remember for the both of us. Fly away, Dickiebird, you don’t belong in a cage,” Jason kisses Dick. It’s sweet, it’s soft._

Jason remembers the bird in the cage.


	4. And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be Right in front of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been gone in the morning, leaving Slade in already cold sheets, looking at the ceiling wondering if Jason was going to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Today we are back for the day 7 of the Sladin Week, I didn't write for the day before but I will. I'll probably update What Do You Want From Me today too! I chose soulmarks for today and hope you'll like it. The main characters are Jason and Slade in this OS, as for the TW: self-worth, panic attack.

Jason would have loved to make you believe he didn’t care about his family. He would say it to their face, he would look at you in the eyes and say that you could shoot them dead in front of him and never have to worry about him. Jason was a good liar. He managed to lie to himself too, pretend he didn’t care about his family, that the only person he took care of was himself. He was outstanding at playing pretend. Shouted his hatred to Bruce, screamed his vitriol to Dick, ignored Tim, and never acknowledged Damian.

Slade liked to believe he wasn’t fooled by his game, he didn’t care, he loved that in the boy. He loved the passion burning in Jason’s veins and how everything he did he gave all he had. He knew the boy longed to come back to the family and spend time with them. He knew how Jason wanted to spend time with his big brother, how he wanted to laugh with his father. He knew Jason would jump and take a bullet for every one of the Bats.

Slade knew how Jason thought he was broken beyond repair and that it was why he slept with him the first time. Jason thought he couldn’t have anything good because he would destroy it or taint the person he loved. He kissed Slade the first time because he wanted to be punished because he thought that Slade wouldn’t break. After all, no one good could want him. He was wrong, of course, but Slade kept it to himself. He liked waking up next to Jason, he worshiped Jason fucked-out look late at night, Jason’s moans were a melody, and his smiles were secrets he kept for himself.

Slade had never had that kind of connection with Adeline, and for a moment he thought that Jason could have had his twin mark on him. That finally, Slade had found his missing part. He didn’t ask to see it, Jason was secretive, didn’t want anyone to see him naked entirely, hiding his scars behind large shirts, insisting on keeping the light turned off when Slade ravished him. Slade didn’t ask, he waited, he loved him instead, showed him that he wouldn’t leave, and Jason only needed that.

It had been hard at first, telling Jason that he could come back after, that Slade had enjoyed their night together, that he loved spending time with him. Jason didn’t contact him for half a year after their first time together on that roof in Gotham. The young man had stayed hidden, completely cutting off every mean to reach him. Slade had taken the rejection harder than he would have thought.

And one day, Jason had knocked on his door. Bloody, battered, cigarette between his lips, a small smile with crimson teeth. Slade hadn’t asked what had happened and Jason never explained. Jason had kissed him the minute he had stepped out of the shower, clutching Slade’s clothes like he was his lifeline as if letting go meant losing everything. He had gripped Slade’s hair tightly while kissing, wrapped his legs around the mercenary’s waist, and cried a small ‘please’ against Slade’s lips.

Slade had taken him to his bedroom and kissed him, worshiped his skin like no one had done before, licked what scars Jason let him get close to, told him how beautiful he looked, and praised him the entire night. Jason had cried against him, hands gripping tightly the linens, head thrown back trying to disappear between the pillows, eyebrows frowned, tears wetting the sheets, mouth opened begging for release, help, love, anything.

He had been gone in the morning, leaving Slade in already cold sheets, looking at the ceiling wondering if Jason was going to come back.

Jason found him in Gotham, he had changed suit, left the leather jacket, and shed his guns for something else. Slade didn’t like the new uniform, he didn’t tell him. Red Hood sat next to him the entire night waiting for something, watching Gotham like the city was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen like that same city hadn’t chewed him up and spat him out. Jason loved Gotham like the city was his own mother, Slade didn’t understand, he didn’t know that kind of love, he hadn’t had a home in a long time, and in a way, Jason reminded him of Wayne. Ready to jump in the line of fire just to help Gotham because someone had to do it, and who was better than them, they were broken, tainted, who else could handle Gotham’s darkness better than them? Slade wished Jason didn’t feel like he had to be the one to die for a city that didn’t care about him, a city he had already died for.

Jason stood up when the sun showed in between the old buildings, he took off his half mask and left. For a long time Slade wondered if should have gone after him, he watched the little bird jumping from the roof and walking back home, hands in his jacket, meddling with the people, bowing his head when a car let him cross the street, saying hello to merchants already up. Jason belonged to these streets, he loved the people, adored them, wanted a better life for them. Slade fell in love with him little by little. He didn’t tell him of course, it was too soon, too much for the boy, more than he thought he deserved.

Slade found Jason’s home quickly as if Jason didn’t want to hide this time, almost like he invited the older man to cross his door and tell him again how beautiful he was like he dared him to make him cry again. Jason didn’t look surprised when Slade pushed the unlocked door, he smiled as he poured him a coffee. The boy ran his fingers over the countertop, catching the tile joints with his nails, he looked through the window chewing on his lips. Slade caressed Jason’s cheek with his knuckles, they were dry, far from pleasant against the soft skin of Jason’s face but the young vigilante still closed his eyes like it was silk against him.

Slade turned Jason’s chair so that he faced him, pulled the boy on his laps, and drank on the sight of the beautiful young man at his mercy. He pushed the long curls from Jason’s face, his fingers caught the white strip of hair, and Jason’s breath fluttered deliciously. Slade closed his mouth over Jason’s throat, kissed him slowly, again and again, tongue making out the long scar on his neck, stealing a broken whimper from Jason. When the boy opened his eyes, tears were already in them. He looked like everything was hurting, like it was too much.

Jason wanted to push Slade away, he couldn’t bear the touch, it was a lot, more than he had had in weeks. The fingers curling against the small of his back were burning against him, making his muscles tense, his stomach churned like Jason didn’t want it, he was petrified. And at the same time, Jason knew that if Slade stopped it would be like dying all over again. He never wanted Slade to let him go, he wanted to feel his fingers on him even after Slade left.

Slade decided for him. He grabbed Jason and lifted him on the table, pushed him to lay on the tiles. Slade bent forward and kissed Jason's stomach, his muscles tensed against Slade’s lips, the older man licked the abs up to Jason’s nipples. He felt Jason freeze when his tongue brushed against the major scar of his abdomen.

“Please, don’t look,” Jason begged.

Slade didn’t listen, he kissed it, licked it, traced it with his fingers, caressed it with his nose, again and again until Jason sobbed. He bit Jason’s nipples, pinched them, pulled on them, made him cry out with a sharp bite, forcing Jason to arc, brushing his crotch against Slade’s in a delightful touch. Slade lost control and only came back to him when he was deep in Jason, cries, and moans escaping from the boy’s mouth at each trust. Jason’s tongue licking his lips from time to time, forcing Slade to bend over and take control of them, he kissed the boy until Jason came suppressing his scream, dragging Slade not so long after him.

Slade carried him to the bedroom, keeping Jason against his chest even laid down on the mattress, his body still shaking against Slade. They stayed a long time, not talking, barely breathing, Slade wiping the tears escaping from Jason’s eyes, caressing his hips with the tips of his fingers, Slade’s legs entangled with Jason's, lips on the boy's forehead. Jason fell asleep against Slade, dead to the world, head propped up against Slade’s arm, lips brushing against the older man’s bicep.

Slade didn’t sleep, he watched Jason’s face, completely relaxed, finally looking his age. Jason’s black curls were soft against Slade’s fingers, slightly sticking to the boy’s forehead because of his perspiration. He grazed his nails against Jason’s scalp drawing out of the boy a soft sigh. Jason wriggled against Slade until he was on his back, showing only his side to his partner. Slade smiled and traced Jason’s nose, then his lips until he reached Jason’s Adam apple. He brushed the scar crossing Jason’s neck, dragged his nails against Jason’s collarbone. He committed Jason’s body to his memory, swore to cherish him until his last breath.

Jason woke slowly, eyes fluttering open, lazily running over the bedroom to finally set on Slade. A sleepy smile graced his features and Slade kissed him immediately. Jason closed his eyes, he hummed against him, slithered over Slade’s chest to sag against the man. He pulled from the kiss and started to bite Slade’s throat in a way he hadn’t dared before. Slade ran his hands over Jason’s back, pushing his head back to let the boy mark him as he saw fit. He felt himself getting harder and harder. Jason noticed too. He rolled his hips against Slade’s making the mercenary thrust forward, Jason chuckled against his throat and he did it again. They rutted against each other not giving in, on the edge of coming each time but not having enough contact to let them trip over the cliff.

Jason sank one hand between them and started to brush against the tip of Slade’s cock making the older man grunt and arch under his ministrations. Jason dragged his nails slowly from the tip to the base of Slade’s shaft, Slade sighed and closed his eyes. He was so so close. Jason’s weight disappeared from him and then Slade felt a warm, wet tongue around him. Slade arched again the mattress and almost came immediately, the heel of his hand was pressed against his eyes as he fought back a cry of pleasure. Jason took him entirely in his mouth and pushed until he was against Slade’s crotch. Slade came in a loud groan, one hand against his thigh, fingers digging in his flesh. He looked down and saw the small smile on Jason’s lips as he rose from where he was and approached Slade’s face. Jason kissed him and pushed the load Slade had emptied in his mouth with his tongue so that the older man would taste himself during the kiss. Jason pulled back, drool and cum dripping from his curved mouth.

“Next time, warn me,” he said with a sly smile.

“Glad to know there will be a next time,” Slade said taking Jason’s cock in his hand.

“Don’t…ah,” Jason breathed.

“Don’t what?” Slade teased.

“Don’t…fuck Slade,” he whined. “Don’t stop,” he exhaled.

“I won’t.”

Jason's arms were extended behind him, pushing against the mattress to keep his sitting position, but his powerful thighs were clenching around Slade’s hip. He rocked in Slade’s hands and moaned so much he almost made Slade hard again. Jason grabbed his black hair and pulled on them, his back a beautiful arch as he came undone in Slade’s hand, his expression burned in Slade’s memory. He fell against Slade’s chest and played with the white hair he found there.

“We need to shower,” he said against Slade’s skin.

“You go first, I’ll make breakfast.”

“Okay, make yourself at home.”

“Sure,” Slade kissed Jason’s forehead and let him go shower.

Of course, it wasn’t simple. Jason Todd didn’t do simple. Sometimes after a whole week of playing boyfriend, he would leave again to disappear for a time. Slade learned to stay calm when it happened. Most of the time it was triggered by something that had been done or said. Something that had made Jason feel unworthy, cornered. He would always come back, go back to Slade and apologize. Slade taught him to take without apologizing, to enjoy their time together, and feel like he didn’t owe anyone an explanation. Jason started to stay longer, move his stuff to some of Slade’s flats, and Slade would leave clothes, toothbrush, weapons. Soon enough he had one of his armors at Jason’s.

By the end of the year, Jason’s became theirs. Slade kissed him dumb the day he gave him a key. Jason had told him he loved him that night, he had whispered in between kisses, waiting for the next hard thrust from Slade, he had sobbed and apologized. Slade had kissed his body the entire night, telling him he loved him too at each peck.

At the same time his relationship with the family evolved, he was invited to the dinners, could spend some time alone in the cave without needing supervision. He would spare with Dick and smile at his family with more ease, tease Damian about his Mark, and watch TV series with Timothy.

He spent nights with his older brother, whispering secrets in the dark, laughing softly at bad puns. Listening to Dick talking sadly about his friends finding their Marks while rubbing his ankle with an absent look. Jason told him that he would find them at some point, and Dick had teased him about the hickey he had seen on his neck only for Jason to get redder than his helmet. He wasn’t ready to talk about Slade, he knew Bruce would tell him to stop, but he felt good with the mercenary, in a way he hadn’t for years, so he stayed silent with only a smile on his lips. Dick didn’t hold it against him, he teased, but understood that Jason wanted to keep his secret.

The sun stopped shining in the ugliest way. It was a normal day. A good day because Jason finally managed to get the strength to take off his shirt in front of Slade during the day. Slade was on him the moment the shirt touched the ground, chanting how much he loved him, how much he wanted to stop time and stay where he was. Slade kissed him until their lips were raw until Jason’s cheeks were red and his breath shallow. He told him how beautiful he was and Jason believed him. Slade told him that he wanted him forever and Jason believed him.

Slade had carried him in the shower, saying that he had always wanted to do it with him here, that now that Jason accepted to be seen he was never allowed to wear clothes again. Jason laughed under the stream, waiting for Slade to get out of his own clothes. He helped him out of his shirt and kissed him, water going in their mouths when they laughed in the kiss. Slade pinned him to the wall and took him here with sharp thrusts and love-filled comments. Jason bit Slade’s shoulder and scratched his back, he howled as he came.

Slade helped him shower, kissing Jason as much as he could, he washed his hair and massaged Jason’s scalp how he knew the boy liked it. He traced Jason’s body like he was the most precious china in the world, Jason let him, eyes closed. Jason did the same, he washed Slade’s arms and turned his partner around to wash his back.

A cold bucket of water would have felt less like a call back to reality. He realized that it was funny how he had never seen Slade’s back during their entire time together. How he had never seen it as clearly as he did now. How the small, almost invisible Robin on his shoulder blade escaped him for a whole year. He knew that mark, he had seen it a lot, he could draw it with his eyes closed. He had seen Dick rubbing it enough time on his ankle to know it. The small Robin pierced by an arrow. It felt ironic that Jason was the one with the arrow through the heart. He caressed it, made it out with the tip of his fingers while crying.

His tears were washed away thanks to the shower so Slade didn’t see them. He hummed when Jason touched his Mark, and Jason bit his lips. He finished washing him and told him he had to go work.

Jason was a good liar. Not even Slade could see when he was pretending, so his lover let him go in the night with a promise to come back whispered in the dark.

Jason cried the entire time it took him to find his gargoyle, when he finally reached it he was sobbing so hard he couldn’t breathe. He felt raw, he felt like screaming his pain away. He felt helpless. His life was running through his fingers like clear water stealing his heart with it. He couldn’t do anything to keep the water, he couldn’t grab it, he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’thecoulnd’thecouldn’t.

It was Dick’s Mark. It was his and he couldn’t even hate his brother for it. He knew how Dick longed for his soulmate, he remembered how he rubbed his ankle when Tim had said that Conner bore his Mark. How he looked at Bruce and Selina with a sad smile. He knew how Dick resented the fact that he couldn’t be as happy as he wanted for them.

And Jason loved Dick so much. His big brother had opened his arms to him, he made him feel at home again, listened to Jason’s fears at night after a tiresome patrol. He had hugged Jason until Crane’s fear gas had stopped acting on him despite being hurt too. Dick deserved a chance at happiness.

And Jason hated himself, he didn’t want to tell Slade. He didn’t want to let him go, he was his, he was finally his, he finally had something only for him, someone who made him happy, someone who loved him so much it hurt. Someone who kissed his scars at night, someone who held him. Slade was everything Jason wanted and so much more than he deserved. It was too perfect to be his. He hated the fact that he didn’t have a soulmark since he came back, and how he had still believed he could have been happy and find someone to love him. He hated that he came back knowing he would never find his destined one because the pit had washed away the first lines of his Mark. He had been so stupid to even think he could have something so perfect.

He cried himself to sleep against the gargoyle that night and woke up as if he had died again. He stepped off the roof mechanically, he back home feeling empty. He knew what he had to do. He owed it to Dick, owed it to Slade. They were the people he cherished the most, and their happiness was in his hands.

He opened the door on Slade sitting at the bar of his kitchen, a warm coffee in his hands, his phone in the other. He smiled at Jason but frowned when he saw his face. Slade pulled him against his chest and Jason let him. He basked in his warmth saying his goodbyes. Jason pushed against Slade to kiss him like it was the last time. Tears fell slowly to his cheeks, making Jason think rather wryly that he was surprised he still had some left. Slade kissed him back and pulled him closer against his core.

Jason broke the kiss. He pushed some of Slade’s hair out his face for the last time. He took his hand to caress it before kissing it.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” Jason lied. “Your Mark, I saw it yesterday,” Jason whispered.

“Yes,” Slade smiled like Jason had given him the moon and it hurt so much that Jason had to take a second before talking. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. It might be a lot to take in,” Slade said pushing Jason’s hair behind his ear.

Jason cocked his head to the side with the saddest smile Slade had ever seen in his life. He knew that the boy was secretive but it had felt right to show him his Mark, Slade was aware that Jason wanted more than a relationship just because they were soulmates so he had let him have it, and now it was time they both acknowledged they were meant for each other. It was a natural step Slade had felt ready to make for the both of them, it had felt good when Jason touched, he was finally whole. He watched as Jason chewed his lips looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in his kitchen. Slade kissed him on the nose trying to give the boy some strength to say it, eyes shining with tears.

“It’s Dick’s,” Jason whispered.

He felt something freezing suddenly. Freezing so hard that it broke into a million pieces. Slade’s reality froze.

“What?”

“It’s Dick’s. It’s the same as Dick, on his left ankle,” Jason said again, feeling like each word was acid in his mouth. “On his ankle, the robin with an arrow. It’s his.”

“I don’t understand,” Jason just smiled again, that same sad smile with the head in his shoulders. That smile that made Slade want to take him in arms.

“Dick is your soulmate, Slade.”

The bullet Adeline had put to his eye hurt less than the last five words Jason said. Five words that took Slade’s breath away, made his legs feel weak under him. He looked back at Jason who smiled like he hadn’t dropped a bomb. Slade frowned, his teeth felt like they were fused together. Pain erupted in his guts, pain because it made sense, pain because he had always felt pulled to Richard Grayson, pain because he loved Jason so much and didn’t to let that go. Pain because he knew Jason would never, ever take his soulmate away from his brother because he thought that Dick was so much better than him and deserved the world, pain because he wanted Jason but the younger man had already made up his mind.

Jason brushed Slade’s hair away from his face, he put a soft, blink-you’ll-miss-it kiss on Slade’s lips. A kiss that burnt against his skin. A kiss that felt heavier than what it was. He wanted to stop him, he wanted to shout that it was impossible, that he loved him, but his voice was lost somewhere in his throat.

“Thank you,” Jason whispered, his warmth slowly escaping Slade’s arms.


End file.
